Open Your Eyes
by GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor
Summary: What happens when a demon merges with a human and then the human gets amnesia?


_ Rhea… Rhea listen to me._

…what?

_Do not open your eyes._

Why?

_Just promise me._

What's going on?

_Do you remember my voice as a child?_

…I don't know…

_What is the last thing you remember?_

I… I don't know.

_Think hard._

There was a man… he was frightening.

_Describe him._

He had ears and a tail… and claws. His eyes… I don't…

_It's ok. He can't hurt you._

Who is he?

_A man from my past._

Your past?

_Yes._

This is not my memory?

_No._

Who am I? Who are you?

_Do not freak out. Do not open your eyes. Listen to me very carefully and I can help you._

…ok…

_You were attacked. You are about to fully awake from a three day coma. You obviously have amnesia. Do you remember your parents?_

They… they tried to kill me… so I killed them?

_This is even worse than I thought. That is not so, your parents are very loving and supportive. They are at work right now and will be here in a few hours._

Why do I think I killed my parents?

_Because I killed _my_ parents… I was afraid of this. Your memories are gone and have been replaced with mine._

I don't understand.

_I can help you to do so… It was rather selfish of me. The man you were speaking of earlier killed me. I used the last of my energy to hide in your fetal body inside of your mother. I have been with you since before you were born._

How?

_Your spirit was created from mine. We are essentially the same person with two personalities. You are not a nut job. This is my fault. Bear with me and I can help you get through this… But you have to trust me… and listen to me._

Ok… I'm listening.

_When you open your eyes you will be filled with more of those last moments before I merged with your fetus. The man in this room has been waiting here since he brought you to the ER. His name is Kurama but pretend you don't know that._

He killed you…

_Yes, he does not know that you are me… or I am you. Keep it that way. He is waiting to see if you are alright. He has managed to end up in the same position I am in._

He's inside a person's body?

_Merged with it, is a more accurate term. He's learned a lot from being in this world, just as I have. We are probably both very different people than the ones from the memories you have._

Ok… I'm scared.

_Don't be, he's not here to hurt you. We have an objective though; get out of this hospital and keep you on the same schedule you had before the attack._

Who attacked me?

_That is a conversation for another time. Are you ready to open your eyes?_

I… I don't know…

_Take your time…_

* * *

I sat there staring at the insides of my eye lids for a moment absorbing my internal dialog. What the hell is going on? I really can't remember anything off the top of my head. It's like the wind has permanently been knocked out of me. I tried briefly to recall something. Anything. My body grew tense as I started having mental images of slaughtering hundreds of people with my own hands. Blood was everywhere. I was covered in it. The people… Their screeches were deadly and other worldly. They all had fangs and claws and various appendages. Their skin tones meshed together on the ground almost looked like a dirty, bloody rainbow. I squeezed my eye lids tighter to try and erase the image from my mind. This worked out better than I thought. Are those memories normal?

_Not for this world. We can discuss it later. Just keep a cool head and focus on getting out of the hospital._

Ok…

I felt my spine crawl and a presence near to me at that moment. I knew who it was, although I didn't really know him, just his face and his name which I wasn't allowed to acknowledge. Kurama. I took in a deep long breath and prepared myself to open my eyes.

Then I opened them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. It kind of just popped into my head. Just this right here. XD Definitely want to elaborate on it obviously. For now this is just a teaser trailer. School ends Dec. 5th and then you shall see your beloved GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor again :3**


End file.
